grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelly McIntyre
Was among those who bid in the dating charity auction and managed to date her dream celebrity Marky Keats, before it turned into a nightmare and she ended up marrying her true love, Joe Adams. Early Life Born in Gloucestershire, Shelly had a good upbringing but due to her large size was often made fun off at school which reduce her to tears. While many others in school were going on dates and so on, Shelly never did which knocked her self-confidence greatly along with the words from her class mates taunting her,. It is from this that she began to read the Bible and eventually became to know him for herself and become a Christian. Despite this however she still has many insecurities about her weight and how she looks. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 There is an auction at the town hall on available bachelors in order to raise money to find a cure for cancer which Shelly is there trying to bid on the respective men. Marky Keats is among those being auctioned. Shelly has had a major crush on him ever since he's been on TV. She tries to bid on him. Due to her size of being overweight, Marky is repulsed by this and tries to bid on himself as well as Bonnie Shelly who he clearly has a thing for tries to bid on him. He soon loses to Shelly who gets him as a date and is very excited. The pair go on their date which as everyone who won the date at the La Vista restaurant at the same time with everyone coming in to observe as they knew the time and day. Marky is seen being very rude to Shelly. Taking the mickey out of her weight saying she can't have anything to eat and being very disrespectful to her causing for her to cry over such abuse. He ended up getting thrown a menu on top of his head by Sammella Washington and seeing the ill way he treated Shelly, Joe Adams comes into the rescue saying he'll continue the date with her and told Marky to get lost. Marky thinks he won't have to pay as those who were part of auction were given exemption but due to him abandoning effectively the meal and acting so disgracefully he has to pay. This would be the start of Shelly and Joe's relationship. Volume 44 Joe and Shelly end up getting engaged and Joe is really excited that one of his best friends Joe Johnson, pastor of Ninevah Bible Church will take the ceremony and his other good friend Lance Viccano will be his best man. Things are thrown off kilter when Joe Johnson is revealed via Mary Bay about his past which included a drunken marriage, adultery, possible terrorist connections and abortion. With Shelly hearing this and realising Joe knew about Joe past, she can no longer trust him and demands to cancel the wedding. She is even seen going to the newspapers to announce this fact. Despite the dramatic turn of events, the two ended up becoming man and wife. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 3 Marriagathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Joe Adams and Shelly McIntrye are in a relationship but Shelly, who is larger than Joe and always conscientious about her weight feels Joe doesn’t love her when he refuses to propose to her following Nigel’s offer. This leads her to fall for Marky Keats, the z-list celebrity she bid in the charity auction to date with £50,000 but all she got was verbal abuse from him about her weight before Joe rescued her and finished of the charity date with her. Marky claims he now loves Shelly and wants to marry her. She accepts much to Joe’s deep sadness as when he sees them kissing, he runs away heartbroken that Shelly doesn’t love him. Nanny Prescot with Kevin Davis help pleads for Nigel to remove the offer which he doesn’t. Kevin wants Kevin to do the weddings but he refuses as he and Nanny Prescot feel in Nigel’s attempt to promote the institution of marriage, he made it a mockery forcing people to only get married for monetary benefit. Nigel decides to ordain himself online and then perform all the marriage at his house. Releasing this, Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Joe Adams, Devon with the help of a sofa and Harvey Robinson pulling the sofa race Nigel to his massive house and gets there just in time perform he performs the mass weddings. Joe and Marky have it out with words as Joe reveals he did not propose to Shelly for fear she would believe he was marrying her for money and not for love as he truly loves her. Marky tries to twist Joe’s sentiments but soon enough it is revealed he never loved Shelly and only wanted the money. Shelly after a while chooses Joe and the two kiss and make up as Joe reveals they are officially engaged but won’t be getting married until Nigel’s offer runs out. Nanny Prescot soon declares somewhat misleading to those there that there is no incentive. This isn’t really true but before Nigel can clarify the couple all leave. Marky ends up getting together with Rachel Haslam who tried to marry her ex Kadesh for money. Episode 5 5 It is revealed by Joe that he and Shelly have gotten married and they had just been on honeymoon! Season 7 Episode 9 A Mother’s Choice Joe Adams is happily now married to Shelly McIntyre, but his mother Cecilia Adams is anything but happy about this prospect. She had always had him marrying Rose Marie, who he used to date whilst younger who is a model, significantly thinner than Shelly and who Cecilia thinks will be perfect for Joe. He in the past had great feelings for her and saw her as out of her league but now she is back Shelley feeling insecure believes he will leave her for him. Joe says he never will and that he loves Shelly. Shelly has a doctor’s appointment with Dr Troy Collins where he reveals to her that she is terminally ill and dying. Nanny Prescot and Devon are also at the hospital for Nanny Prescot to do a check up they soon hear that Dr Troy was paid by Cecilia to falsify Shelly’s medical report to make her think she is dying so Joe would leave Shelly and go with her. Nanny Prescot tries and Devon tries to warn them along with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman but they all locked in the examination room as Dr Troy and Cecilia don’t want the truth to come out. Joe is told to come to hospital where Shelly reveals she is dying. He is heartbroken and Shelly says he needs to move on for his happiness to divorce her and marry Rose Marie who he always wanted to marry. Joe refuses however saying he will stand by Shelly and never marry anyone else. Cecilia and Rose Marie try to convince him and Rose flirts like crazy, but he refuses and stands by Shelly much to the relief of Nanny Prescot and others who can hear this in examination room which they are locked in. Soon they get out and reveal the truth that Shelly is not dying Joe is disturbed by the lie his mother created but is so happy Shelly is going to be okay as she. Cecilia and Rose leave in shame as they realise Joe really loves Shelly. Episode 16 The End of Devon She and Joe among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.